me dedique a perderte
by angeldark2805
Summary: cuando el dolor y las tragedias destruyen el amor y el adios es inminente es momento de regresar y darte que nunca es tarde para pedir perdon jejejeje no soy buena haciendo resumenes mejor lean


**Me dedique a perderte **

Jejejejejejeje holas, gueno primero lo primero Eriol y Tommy no son míos son de CLAM y segundo la canción es de Alejandro Fernández y se llama "me dedique a perderte" y pues este es mi primer intento de escritora díganme si tengo futuro o solo díganme Jimena definitivamente mejor vete a lavar platos xD bueno ya sin mucho cuento aquí esta mi intento de songfic.

31 de diciembre del 2008 a las 9:00 am

Una hermosa joven de cabellos negros, piel blanca solo comparable con la nieve de 1.70 estatura y hermosa figura que por ojos tiene dos joyas amatistas la envidia de algunas y la diosa de otros; vestía con un capri azul claro y una blusa cuello tipo halter que se ceñía a su cintura y con unas sandalias negras empacaba su ropa y confirmaba que todo estuviera listo para su vuelo.

Un joven de unos 20 años alto de complexión delgada, cabello negro con destellos azules, dos ojos que eran el mar embravecido y que ahora estaban opacos ademas eran ocultos por unos lentos que le daban un toque intelectual tenia una aura enigmática y varonil que lo hacia irresistible, subía las escaleras lo mas rápido que le daban sus pies, cuando llego al habitación 507 toco la puerta y espero rogando al cielo que no fuera muy tarde:

¿Quien? – dijo una suave voz perteneciente a una chica

Servicio a la habitación – dijo el joven cambiando su tono de voz.

Voy- respondió la chica.

La joven abrió la puerta y quedo en shock

Eriol - dijo la chica en un susurro apenas audible.

Tomoyo – pronuncio Eriol.

Vete de aquí no quiero verte - dijo Tommy cerrando la puerta.

No, no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches – dijo Eriol interponiendo su pie en la puerta.

Ok tienes un segundo… ya se acabo ahora vete – dijo Tomoyo sintiendo de nuevo esas inmensas ganas de llorar.

No - respondió Eriol mirándola con desafío y entrando a la habitación.

VETE ERIOL VETE – dijo la amatista señalando la puerta.

Eriol se sentó en un banquito ignorando totalmente las palabras de la amatista,

Tomoyo iba a replicar cuando Eriol saco una guitarra y comenzó a tocar una melodía y después su voz varonil voz se escucho llenando los oídos de la amatista

_**Porque no te bese en el alma  
cuando aun podía  
porque no te abrasé la vida  
cuando la tenía  
**_

Por la mente de Eriol y Tommy pasaron las escenas de ese día en el que se hicieron novios

Tomoyo, lo que pasa es que tu me gustas mucho, me gustas desde el día en que entre al salón de clases y te vi eras como una diosa – dijo Eriol

Tomoyo no se lo creía cuantas veces había soñado que él le dijera eso, no lo creía tenia que estar soñando estaba tan feliz.

Eriol tu también me gustas muchisisisisimo – dijo Tomoyo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono carmín.

Eriol la miro y fue acercando su rostro al de ella se moría por probar sus labios y así lo hizo sus labios se unieron en un dulce y suave beso, la lengua de Eriol pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de la amatista y los labios de ella se abrieron dándole paso un beso apasionado; pero sus pulmones gritaron por oxigeno y para pesar de ambos tuvieron que separarse.

_**Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
cuanto te dolía  
y yo que no sabía  
el daño que me hacia  
**_

Los ojos de Tommy se inundaron de silenciosas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y caían al suelo a Eriol le dolía verla así, el la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo y no quería hacerla sufrir; entonces a ambos volvió el recuerdo de ese día que los tenia en esta situación

Eriol, tus padres murieron en un accidente en el vuelo hacia acá: lo siento – dijo Tommy con una gran tristeza viendo como a Eriol se le desgarraba el alma con cada palabra.

Co…. Co…mo dices no, no es cierto dime que es mentira – respondió Eriol con un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar.

……………. – Tommy no sabia que decir solo lo abrazo como si su vida se fuera en ello.

_**Como es que nunca me fije  
que ya no sonreías  
y que antes de apagar la luz  
ya nada me decías  
Que aquel amor se te escapo  
que había llegado el día  
que ya no me sentías  
que ya ni te dolía **_

Después de eso Eriol cambio, todo cambio y el dolor pudo más que el amor y empezó a destruirlo poco a poco hasta que el adiós fue inminente.

_**Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre  
Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese  
te había perdido para siempre  
y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente  
me dedique a perderte  
me dedique a perderte  
**_

Eriol después de la tragedia cambio se volvió mas reservado se olvido que había alguien que trataba de ayudarlo y que le dolía verlo de esa manera, se volvió frío y vacío poco a poco fue olvidando a Tommy y encerrándose en su mundo, ya no había mas Tommy y Eriol; Tommy trato de entenderlo de darle tiempo día a día se decía que Eriol necesitaba tiempo, pero esa frialdad de Eriol hacia ella le desgarraba el alma le atravesaba el pecho como una daga y poco a poco el frío de Eriol cubrió también su alma; hasta que ya no le dolía tanto que el no la tocara no la mirara y entonces, una noche Eriol volvió temprano quería pedirle perdón por todo el tiempo que le hizo daño que la olvido y fue el egoísta mas egoísta del mundo, pero cuando llego solo vio la vacía mirada que Tommy y el beso en la mejilla signo de el adiós.

_**Porque no te llene de mí  
cuando aun había tiempo  
porque no pude comprender  
lo que hasta ahora entiendo  
Que fuiste todo para mí  
y que yo estaba ciego  
te deje para luego  
este maldito ego **_

Después de eso Eriol se lamento, se odio se sintió el idiota mas idiota del mundo, se sintió estupido y se lamento. Una noche decidió que intentaría pedir le perdón aunque no lo perdonar, sabia que era tarde pero no perdería nada con intentarlo igual ya estaba perdido, sin ella el no era nada y se maldecía por haberlo descubierto tan tarde y ahí estaba en esa habitación de hotel haciendo lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

_**  
Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre  
Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese  
te había perdido para siempre  
y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente  
me dedique a perderte  
me dedique a perderte**_

Perdóname Tommy por haber sido tan idiota y no valorarte lo suficiente – después de decir esto Eriol se retiro de la habitación sintiéndose el peor idiota del mundo por haberla perdido.

Tommy no lo podía creer ella todavía lo amaba lo necesitaba y lo extrañaba ella al escucharlo descubrió que aun lo amaba; corrió hasta divisarlo saliendo con la cabeza baja y grito:

ERIOL YO TE PERDONO PERO POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS, NO DE NUEVO

Eriol corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenia, pero tratando de no lastimarla entonces la beso cuanto había extrañado el sabor de sus labios.

Te amo Hime – dijo Eriol.

Yo también Eriol – respondió la amatista.

En ese momento, Eriol se arrodillo con un anillo y delante de todo el hotel dijo

Hime desearías tu ser la vida de este poeta bohemio y loco que muere y vive por ti.

Si, si lo deseo con toda mi alma – respondió Tommy, mientras Eriol colocaba el anillo de compromiso en el dedo índice derecho de la amatista y la besaba de nuevo y los aplausos y felicitaciones resonaron portado el hotel.

Te amo - dijeron ambos entre el beso.

**Fin**

Que les pareció tengo futuro verdad.

Evilangel: si claro tienes futuro…. Pero para lavar platos.

Oye tu eres muy mala T_T.

Evilangel: no soy mala soy realista xp.

Sabes que olvídalo gueno espero sus comentarios byebye y suerte.


End file.
